1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to devices and methods used for weapon safety.
2. Background Art
Various devices and methods exist to promote or assist weapon safety. Weapon safety devices and methods attempt to prevent or reduce unintended injury due to firearms. Many individuals participate in training courses taught by instructors who train on various principles of weapon operation, use, and safety.